Field:
This invention relates to reloading shotgun shells and especially to reloading with a plurality of shot sizes.
The use of shotguns for target practicing, skeet shooting, or hunting is widely used in this country and indeed throughout the world. The case or housing of shotgun shells is very durable. In fact, many shotgun users save the housing after firing the shells. They take these used housings and reload them themselves, many times in their own garages. These housings can usually be reloaded up to ten or more times. It is much less costly to reload a housing then it is to buy new shells. Reloading machines are commercially available. One such reloader is sold by Mayville Engineering Company, Inc., of Mayville, Wis., and is designated MEC 650.
Recently a major supplier of shotgun shells has marketed factory loaded shells that combine two shot sizes in one shell.
Object of the Invention:
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus to permit home loading of multiple shot size loading of shotgun shells.